This is
by Inane Insane
Summary: It's kinda like fighting, but not even close. Sasunaru, Metaphorical oddness. PostSasukebeingstupidandrunningawaywiththecreepysnakebastard arc. I do not own the series.


It's just a battle, ya know.  
And you both think you're winning  
But he's tired, and you're tired  
So it's all good right now

Until he comes at _you _again  
And you can only stare and  
Smirk  
While he glares and  
Laughs

You're both doing it your own way, ya know?

-

"I'll kick your ass, bastard!"

"I'll be waiting for that day, dobe."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

-

Full of something you love  
Full of something he waits for  
And his blue eyes scream "Fight!"  
And your black eyes scream "Hurry!"

You're not gonna disappoint the other,  
Now are you?  
You'd lose if you did,  
Just like that  
And his black eyes would scream  
"Nice try, idiot."  
While yours would scream  
"I kicked your ass!"

You both don't mind.

-

"You owe me ramen."

"Why?"

"You really ripped my jacket! Asshole."

"I'll get you a new one."

"What? No! Asshole. I'm not being indebted to you."

"Whatever."

"Hurry up! Ramen!"

-

You don't mind as long as he does  
He doesn't mind as long as you do  
But, somehow, it's F-I-N-E like that  
Cuz no one's gonna change that  
And you both haveta know it's there  
Anyway

It'd be kinda hard if it wasn't  
You not following after him  
And him not trailing after you  
It's weird, you both know  
But who really cares?

You guys do, just in your own ways

-

Bright stars casting glows and you can _r-e-a-l-l-y_ see his eyes.

-

"Let's go already."

"Not yet. They're still out there."

"So? When was little Sasuke afraid of a few ninja, huh?"

"We're risking our mission if we do."

"So?"

"Whatever."

-

He can convince you of almost anything, ya know?  
You can't refuse the sky, it's just so damn beautiful  
And you once wondered if you could deflate him  
Like blowing up sunshine  
And you know you damn well can't

One day you'll have too and that scares you enough

-

The nights just as beautiful, with his ebony eyes

-

"Idiot, jumping into the river like that."

"They tossed the kid in, asshole!"

"You saw that that kid could swim."

"So?"

"You almost died."

"Yeah, well, I'm alive, ain't I?"

"Let me just clean your wounds at least."

"I can heal super-fast Sasuke! Stop it!"

"No."

"Fine. Jackass."

"Idiot."

-

He's gotta force ya to do stuff  
But, you know, you look when he does  
'Cuz there's stars in his hair sometimes  
And you wonder if he's just an eclipse  
But you know he isn't

You'll have to make him disappear like an eclipse one day, but you don't think about it.

-

Sunshine ain't so _grand_ with night around it seems like

-

And nothing wrong with not thinking about it.

-

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Why don't you date?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I don't want too."

"Ah, whatever! Always so vague!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Everything!"

-

Nothing's wrong with everything though  
And you rather like everything  
You both do  
From fights to foods  
And from you to him  
It's just _every-thing_

So, like, everything is right  
With you two  
And you can smile and think  
"Yeah, it's great."

With out it being a l.i.e.

-

And the skies are so _luck-y_ to be so _close_ to each other

-

"Hey, shut up!"

"Why?"

"Can't you hear the stars whispering?"

"You are… an idiot."

"I said shut up!"

-

Silence, and they are whispering  
You can only hear it through him though  
And the way he looks  
Especially astonished

He's looking at you  
And seeing that there is a  
Real loud whisper saying  
"Don't worry."

You won't.

-

You both will lose control someday  
Scars on your cheeks  
And black on his neck  
With both of you having  
_Red_ red _Red_ eyes

You can practically scare  
The other by just  
Saying something  
About and like  
"Wanna fight _real_ serious?"

-

It's fighting red and blood and everything, then

-

"This is boring!"

"_We have no choice." _

"Did we ever have a choice?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"When we became ninja."

-

You can complain all you want  
It's no use around  
This guy  
Hey, though, he corrects you  
And you know damn well he's right

You find it ain't hard to turn it around though.

-

"Nah, Sasuke, have you kissed someone yet?"

"Why are you asking, idiot?"

"I just want to know, Asshole!"

"Whatever."

"…"

"So did you?"

"Yeah."

"Who!"

"You."

-

Its true, he's true  
His eyes are blue  
It's black, it's black  
You can't go fucking  
_Back_

-

At least you know how he feels  
And how _you_ do.  
So it's blowing up  
Sunshine  
And a night  
Eclipse  
When your lips meets  
And your eyes meet  
And your thoughts meet  
And it's _perfect_

-

Only for a second, though.  
Then it breaks.

-

"What was that for!"

"For nothing."

"Well… Asshole!"

"What?"

"Next time…"

"Hn?"

"Next time ask! Geez."

"Can I kiss you again?"

"What!"

"Can I kiss you again?"

"… You're creepy Sasuke! No!"

-

It's kinda funny  
It's kinda sad  
But all he feels  
Is the good and the bad  
Yet, you know what, he thinks?  
He won't care  
If he does  
(Vice versa, _Vice_ versa, Vice _versa_, Vice versa)

-

It all flies out of your minds after that cuz it's so Goddamned embarrassing, ya know?

-

You pretend you don't care, yet he knows you do.

-

"SASUKE!"

"Stay back, idiot!"

"SASUKE, YOU H-"

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke."

-

And it's not his fault when he dies a little inside from living.

-

"You fucking idiot! What were you thinking, rushing at him like that!"

"I was only trying to save you, you ungrateful bastard…"

"That's ITACHI. Not some nin that's easy to defeat!"

"I know."

"Why did you jump in front of me and rush him then!"

"My body… just moved on it's own…"

-

He's grinning  
You're staring  
He's laughing  
You're caring  
Why can't you  
Start Sharing  
Your feelings with him?

-

It's not like you care what happens to him…  
More like you care what happens to _you _when something happens to him.

That's all it is and he says

'we are invincible together when we fall apart'

And that somehow makes sense to you.

Then…

O_-D_-**D **

-

"Sasuke?"

"Just… Shut up idiot…"

"Sasuke?"

"I said shut up!"

"…"

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"What!"

"I'm sorry."

-

Said in the softest voice  
In the roughest tone  
And the white one stares  
While the black one's embarrassed  
And then lips on lips  
Hearts on hearts  
Pain on pain

-

"Don't EVER do that again."

"We're even now!"

-

It's kinda like fighting,  
But not even close.  
Repeat, repeat, repeat…  
_Re-**peat  
**_And both of you like it  
Both of you hate it  
Skies in his eyes  
Stars in his hair  
Blowing up  
And  
Eclipsing

And it's all

Ok


End file.
